Guilty Desire Innocence is guilty
by Kaigun-Sencho
Summary: Like two sides of a mirror, so even, that they reflect each other perfectly. Still there will always be a difference.Not only my first fanfiction here also my first to my fav. Pairing: SmokerxNico Robin
1. The town of the beginning and the end

**Guilty Desire  
(Innocence is guilty)**

_Chapter 1: The town of the beginning and the end_

Can you remember how it all began…….

Remember how this sticky situation started...

A soft rhythm, played by the waves hitting the sand, mixes with the silent breeze of the salty air. The concert of the ocean fulfils the shore at this gloomy evening. Reds and Yellows of the sinking sun colour the skyline of the bay.

"Somehow I don't remember what forced me to come all the way back...it's just...strange..."

A thought that came into his mind everyday since they arrived the harbor of Loguetown. It took so much of time to chase and find his enemies so why coming back. Questions that are indeed unsolvable since instinct sometimes leads you further than mind. Just before the calm could finally touch the soldiers mind a yell broke through. He sighed lightly and walked back to join some men of the crew that awaited his order.

Just a single word, better said a single growl, was enough to show them that his mood was more than worse. "b...but the Strawhats...", were the last sentence of his crewmembers. "Whatever you wanted to say...Shut the fuck up okay?" he barked back. Quick enough before another stupid question could follow he walked off into the central place of the city.

A silent groan escaped his throat while his eyes blankly chased a stone, which he was kicking in front of him. Right now there was something else they should worry about. The government planned a big banquet for all kings and their subordinates. For sure Smoker and his crew was chosen to guard the whole party, undiscovered if possible, since he administrated Loguetown longer than anybody else. Only the imagination of that evening lets him shiver.

"All those noble punks in one place...god spare me...", were his last mumbled words before he entered the marine base in the middle of the city.

The night wandered into the town and threw her dark coat over the sky. Only spot wise some stars glimmered behind slim grey shades of the clouds. A nearly full moon threw his light on the streets.

The city hall was already filled with beautiful decoration and dim light. Only the dance floor was covered in brighter light. The orchestra played a comfy and slow melody to invite the guests. A silent tipping against his top hat was the only thing noticeable of the silently waiting guard. He took place on a table further in the back of the hall, his head resting on one of his hands, to observe the whole celebration. Already expecting a many hours taking boredom his look finally caught something unexpected. Even if this whole party here is a masquerade, something on the persons that entered the hall just now seemed familiar. He awaited the moment when the group of newcomers went into the brighter light but even then the masks gave them enough cover to hide the hint that might have shown the truth.

His hand wandered to the cigar, that's resting on the border of the little ash-tray, and tipped of the ash. Even though Smokers mind clearly told him something's not right he kept calm and waited.

As long as the masks cover their owners there was no chance to interfere.

It didn't take long until all the guests arrived and the main doors got closed. The orchestra changed to a quicker melody for heating up mind and heart of the visitors.

Not warm enough for his mind though. The unchanged, cold gaze still rested on the people that were in the main hall.

Again out of nowhere that familiar feeling hit his mind while he examined the people.

For a short moment it seemed like he saw something well known but still hidden like a by fog embraced memory. A look out of ice blue eyes met his from one of the visitors that passed the table. Her dress already woken the interest of him since it didn't really fit in that kind of banquet but the look was definitely even more striking then that. It was long enough to turn him sceptical but far too short to remember where he might have seen or felt this before. Slightly irritated he lifted his head to follow that untypical look but before his eyes had the chance to find again what they lost somebody placed a hand on his shoulder.

Smoker closed his eyes in a sigh and shook his had slightly like he wanted to get that thought or even that look out of his mind. It didn't took him long to find out who the interrupter was.

"Oh wow, if I wouldn't knew that this is your place for this evening I wouldn't have recognized you in this outfit Sir. The mask and the jacket same as the top hat, impressive!"

He needed only one sharp look in her eyes to break her mirror of delusion. It was clear as crystal water for him that this sentence only hid something bad. She noticed that and bit slightly on her lip in nervousity.

Tashgi placed her mask on the table and pushed it slightly over to him.

Her superior first looked at the mask before he examined her.

"You know the order..so...what about that than?", he asked calm and tipped at the mask while lifting an eyebrow in sceptism.

She nervously ducked a little under his look and firstly didn't dare to answer.

"I'm...well...I can't wear it Sir. You know, ehm...my glasses"

He silently grumbled something as he placed his forehead against his hand while slowly closing his eyes. The young lieutenant blinked slightly and broke a little sweat. As if she needs another apology she started to stammer, " But...as you see, I at least wear that tuxedo so it isn't as clear to see who I might be!"

He lifted his hand slightly so his look could meet hers. There was nothing more needed to show her what he thought of the last sentence she said. Tashgi shivered slightly and backed one step away. "It would be better for all of us if you get on your position and do your work", he answered calmly but definitely pissed. She nodded heavily, saluted quickly and dashed off through the visitors to her guarding place.

"This will get a long, boring and 100 percent uninteresting evening that only costs my nerves...", he mumbled silently.

**Author's note:**

Hi and welcome first of all. I finally decided to share my fanfiction here too since I only have a german server for that and my homepage. Hope you like what you read.  
Have fun and stay tuned!


	2. On cat's paws

**Guilty Desire (Innocence is Guilty)**_  
Chapter 2: On cat's paws_

It took some time until the hall got calmer and the visitors took their places.

Silence would have been preferred by the soldier's mind but this night wont give him any.

His thoughts faded away with the time, same as his look. Slowly closing his eyes and relying on the sounds of the banquet he awaited the moment when his applicability would be really needed. He would've never guessed that while he's doing his work he's getting examined himself. Some time later he opened his eyes again but the well known cold glare in them turned into a slight surprise when his look met the ice blue eyes of the person in front of him. He lifted one eyebrow in sceptism again and blinked once.

"Normally we ladies should sit alone and wait for a man to invite us not you Mr."

Her soft voice seemed like a lullaby for mind and heart.. She pointed at the free place opposite of him. "By the way...is that seat taken? If not it is now.."

A slight smirk was displayed by her lips when she placed her dress beneath the chair so it wont get any folds. A silent glasslike sound was heard when she placed the champagne flute on the table. All the time Smoker stood calm, just watching her as always. He leaned slightly back and placed one arm on the back of the chair.

"Well...I highly doubt you just came here to chat...but.", he calmly asked.

"What if I do so?", a charming, sweet counter question supported by an even more fascinating smile interrupted him. He sighed lightly and tipped against his top hat. "I'm no sweet talker lady so don't expect too much of me", a clear and rather cold answer, for a question like this, but definitely typical for him. His counterparts face showed, even with the mask, a little bit of disappointment. "but if you would've been so kind to let me continue my sentence you would have known what an honour it is that you still decided to pay me a visit".

She looked up, facing an unawaited smile by him, and nodded slightly.

"Oh finally a man of style and manners in this pack. All call themselves kings and act like the last idiots. Where are my manners though, excuse me for interrupting you", came her soft whispered answer.

"Nothing to excuse for", he answered calm as before as he took his cigar, still returning her look. Smoker tilted his head slightly to one side as a silent giggle escaped her. She lifted one hand in front of her mouth as if she would want to catch the sounds and make an unable to be heard by the others. Irritated a bit, as he was before when he first saw her entering the hall, he turned his look away from hers. "What's so funny?", he rather sharply asked while taking a deep breath of the cigar.

The lady's look followed his movement and her giggle disappeared in silence.

"Nothing, I am just amused to see somebody that is finally able to stand my gaze for at least some minutes", she answered with an kind of excusing smile.

He returned her look again in a way as if he would ask if this is all. While slightly biting her lip she tried to keep down another giggle that is caused by his oh so irritated expression.

She looked away before she really bursted out laughing. A dark grumble escaped his throat while he watched her. "You love to make fun of others in such situations don't you?", he asked again sharply as before.

"Don't get me wrong..", she brought out under her giggling. "...it's just...I haven't had such an amusement since so long. Please just give me that short minutes of happiness as present"

His look seemed like it would turn into one big question mark. Her last sentence was like fuel for his mind. "no amusement since such a long time...", he repeated in his thoughts. Indeed a sentence that made him think like he didn't think for a long time. Smoker shook his head heavily. She definitely didn't make an impression as if she would dwell in misfortune and darkness all day long. His mind shrieked slightly up while his body stood calm as always when suddenly she was only some inches in front of his faces. Her upper body leaning on the table and her face only a little bit away of his she pulled him on the neck closer to her.

He slightly hesitated but gave into her unspoken petition. His thoughts ran in circles while trying to figure out what she's planning but ending in vain. The soldier focused on the main point that would grant him the solution, her eyes. Irritated and slightly surprised he lifted one eyebrow as he finally noticed what she was up to. A soft tip on his top hat was all his counterpart gave him before she sat back on her place. He blinked some times before he noticed that, while shaking his head so heavily before, he pushed it in a wrong position.

"..she...only wanted to fix that", he thought while getting calmer again.

"well...the end is mostly different from the way how it is done" She answered in a sweet, nearly melodic voice as if she could read his mind.

Smoker kept the cigar in his jaws and placed both hands on the top hat to bring it in the right place again. Actually he only wanted to distract her from directly looking at him and discovering his slight blush. He definitely never was that happy in his life before to wear a mask. Meanwhile the lady across him rested her head on her right hand which was placed on the table. A charming smirk on her lips presented that she knew why he acted that way.

He looked shortly up while he fixed it but only that smile was already to much for him to bare. Normally he's the one who is starting a situation like that but right know he felt kind of trapped without finding an exit. She seemed to notice that and took her champagne tube, panning it slightly before a short nip ran down her throat. He again looked up and examined her. The little champagne pearls on her lips attracted his attention. She slowly licked over them and smirked at him in pleasure. "Say...why don't you enjoy a drink yourself?"

His eyes wandered up to hers. Since he and his crew should stay undiscovered he couldn't say what was the truth behind the reason why he doesn't drink.

He waved her question off with his hand and looked away. "Sorry I'm non of those who need to drink when they're out" "Do you want to say that I'm a drinker?", she asked teasingly.

His eyes nearly popped open when this question hit his ear. He never expected a counter question like that. "No...definitely not!", came his rather quick answer.

She again placed a hand on her lips as if she would like to hold back her giggle.

This time in vain. She nearly bursted out laughing when she saw his try to not hurt her or make her angry with what he said before. His eyes narrowed again and an unpleased growl escaped him. "Lady I'm definitely the wrong one to make fun off!"

All in a sudden her look turned rather surprised and her giggle went silent. Her eyes connected with an absolutely cold and heartless gaze. She neither expected a reaction nor a look like this. " Sorry...did I went to.." "Absolutely too far!", he interrupted her rather pissed.

"I can take a joke at times but playing around with my already seldomly appearing nice side is surely not the right way to win my attention!"

"Seems like the little leader in you awoke finally", she answered with a grin.

"Hey I was just nice to you first! That's my job here! Got it?"

His counterpart leaned against the back of the chair and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Her eyes were closed but she still kept this all knowing smile.

"So...you want to say you just play nice cause you think I'm one of this noble guests in here?" "Correctly lady and I hope you are so kind to excuse me now!", he answered calm but noticeable pissed.

Smoker tipped his top hat in the right position and stood up, fixed his tuxedo and walked through the guests in direction of the main doors. Only the ash in the ash-tray and the bitter smell of smoke where left of his appearance. Meanwhile she followed his way with her look and sighed slightly but still with a soft smile on her lips.

**Author's note:**  
Well here we go with part 2. I already have them finished until Chapter 5 but I need my time to upload it! Have fun til' the next time XD


End file.
